


Commands

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Puppy Play, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Sumo’s a bad dog, but Connor’s a good boy.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Commands

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“Sit.”

Sumo blinks his big black eyes and blankly looks up at Hank, still firmly up on all four legs. Hank jabs his finger towards the ground, and Sumo’s ears twitch, his tail flicking out to the side, but that’s all; he doesn’t sit. It’s a simple command. The easiest one. Hank repeats louder, “Sit!”

Sumo makes a short whining noise as though to ask, _“What?”_ There’s zero recognition on his furry face. Hank tilts his head back, staring hopelessly up at the ceiling and letting out a long-suffering sigh. He knew this would be difficult. He bought treats to help the process, but at this rate, he’ll never get far enough to even open the bag. 

He hears a few hushed footsteps, and when he looks back, Connor’s kneeling on the floor, sitting right beside Sumo, his legs neatly folded under his pert rear and his hands delicately splayed across his lap. He’s wearing the same grey pants he always is, the jacket stripped away but his white button up and tie still firmly in place, everything ironed and hair perfectly brushed. He’s prim, proper, _pretty_ , and acting like Hank’s dog is supposed to. He looks up at Hank with the same dumb adoration Sumo has, except he’s actually _sitting_.

Hank can only ask, “Connor, what the fuck are you doing?”

“Sitting,” Connor smoothly answers, like it’s obvious and makes perfect sense. 

“I was talking to Sumo.”

“Originally, yes, but I’ve deduced that this is a good bonding experience, so I would like to participate.”

Hank waits for the punch line, even though Connor’s rarely intentionally funny. When nothing comes, Hank grunts, “You want to participate in my _dog training_?”

“Yes, please.”

After a moment’s pause, during which Hank just stares down at his handsome but crazy android, Connor adds, “I will refrain from speaking gain, if that will help with the illusion.”

Once, Hank would’ve made a snarky comment about being happy to shut Connor up. Now he’s big enough to admit he likes Connor’s voice. Maybe even loves it. Maybe he loves Connor kneeling for him a little _too_ much, and not at all in the same way as he loves his dog. Connor’s every bit as cute as Sumo, but in a very different sense, and the two moods should never meet. 

On the other hand, Hank would definitely be okay with Connor listening to him more. Despite being all wires and programs, Connor defies far too many of Hank’s orders. Not that Hank would want him _totally_ obedient. He doesn’t need Connor to roll over and play dead when asked. But it might be nice if he actually stayed back when told to for once.

Before Hank’s properly made up his mind, he’s already blurted out, “Shake.”

Sumo barks once, even though he didn’t make a peep when Hank was vehemently telling him to ‘talk.’ Connor lifts one hand off his knee, curling his fingers in against his palm like a blunted paw. It hovers in the air, just waiting for Hank’s approval. 

Hank reaches down and wraps his calloused fingers around Connor’s silk-smooth skin. Hank gives it a little shake and gives up. He’s not going to feed Connor a dog treat, but he does mutter, “Good boy, Connor.”

Connor lights up like he’s been showered in specialized android treats. So Hank lets him stay for the whole session, ridiculously smitten.


End file.
